Eternity
by KRSora
Summary: In an alternate timeline on the meteor, Karkat, Dave, Terezi, Kanaya, Rose, and the Mayor face a new challenge on their way to the new session.


**I don't own Homestuck~ **

Karkat stood on the meteor, talking into his crab-shaped device. "Come in, Dave. This is Karkat, over." He paused a moment before growling, "Answer me, you jackoff! Don't be all like you're too busy to pick up, who are you trying to kid? You are quite possibly the only one on this meteor who's got even less on his nutrition plateau then me. Even the Mayor has a more demanding schedule then we do, let's face the fucking facts. What, did you think Can Town runs itself? Fat chance." He paused another moment. "Dave... God damn it, Dave. I have a problem. No, _we _have a problem. Skaia is now visible to the naked eye. This is it, this is what we've been waiting for." He took a moment to pause again, but for himself this time. "That is, if we didn't have another problem." Karkat glanced around the meteor. "Jack has nearly caught up to us. I don't know where we messed up this time, but we fucked up somewhere again. At this rate, he'll catch up to us before we get anywhere near our destination."  
It was at this point that Dave answered. "I thought the other two trolls stalled him when we started this long ass journey."  
Karkat hesitated before answering. "Well, it looks like they failed."  
"So, what?" Dave asked.  
"What do you mean, 'so, what'? I just told you we're all going to be slaughtered by Noir and that this past sweep has been basically pointless in every way. You don't see the problem there?"  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, what are we suppose to do about it?"  
The troll shook his head, despite knowing Dave couldn't see him. "I don't think there is much we can do."  
"So... We sit back and accept the fact that dog crow is going to kill us all in however long. What about John and Jade?"  
"They'll keep going on to the new session. We just won't be there to meet them."  
They both went silent. Dave eventually broke the silence by saying, "I'll get back to you later, I think I might have an idea." He cut the conversation off.  
Karkat grumbled to himself, and deciding to go looking for the Strider, seeing as he didn't give him the chance to ask what the idea was. At least that made him feel like he had something to do, rather then sit around waiting for Dave to contact him back again. Karkat didn't particularly expect him to, anyway.

It didn't long for Karkat to find Dave, who was sitting by Can Town with the Mayor. "Strider," he said, going over and sitting by them. Before Dave could return the greeting, he continued, "What was the idea you were talking about earlier?"  
Dave glanced at Karkat before speaking. "Hey to you too."  
Karkat growled. "The plan, Dave."  
Dave looked back at Can Town. "I could take the meteor back in time to when we started going, but only if I did it soon. As in now soon, before Jack could get close enough to tag along."  
Karkat stared at him. "Then let's get everyone and do it."  
"Dude, calm down and listen to the rest," Dave said. "It comes with a lot of problems. First of all, when we went back, the meteor wouldn't stop. It would keep hurtling forward, causing one of two reactions."  
"Which would be?" Karkat prompted.  
"Either we crash into the first meteor, or we hurtle in front of it, causing us to literally be chasing ourselves through space," he explained. "Also, this would happen an infinite amount of times- every time we got back to this point, we'd go back in time again to the start."  
"So basically we'd be stuck on this meteor forever," Karkat said. Dave responded with a nod. "Is that it?"  
"One other major thing I'm pretty sure is pretty important; I'm not even sure if it would work," Dave concluded. Karkat nodded and stood.  
"Let's talk to the other about it, then, I guess."

The two gathered everyone up and Karkat told them the situation. He glanced around at everyone there, suddenly worried about what the feedback might be. Considering that Rose was still in what had previously become her usual state, Kanaya was a bit too focused on helping her out, Terezi was still out of it due to the over consumption of bad soda, and Gamzee was still M.I.A.  
Everyone took a minute to process what they had just been told. And, in a matter of minutes after this, they had a decision; they were going back, and they were staying on that meteor for a very long time.


End file.
